Worth Holding On To
by grayhap
Summary: AU.Takes place on the Big Time Summer Tour when the boys meet four girls from Chicago they can't help but notice these girls have some thing worth holding on to.Jo&Kendall Carlos&Stephanie Logan&Camille James&Muffy girl from halloween episode i didn't choose that name READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!Little Fluffy.links 2 stuff on my profile IK the chap 1 is long but please Read & Review!


**hey! this is my first BTR ff. I know its long but pleasee read it! and there are links to alot of stuff on my profile! PLEASE NOTE facebook and twitter names AREN'T real! No Bashing please! and I hope you LIKE !R&R**

* * *

Jo POV

"Please Jo pleaseeeeee?" my best friend Camille begged "Camille we've been to six stores what could you possibly need from this one?" I asked we live in Chicago so its about ninety thousand degrees out on this hot Augest day and we each have about seven bags. "Ummm that purple dress with the thick green belt." she said as if it was obvious. "Ok fine! But I'm going to the Vans store down the street." I told her. "deal." She said I started to walk down the street when Camille yelled. "You already have like fifty pairs! How many pairs of Vans does one girl need?!" fifty pairs was an exaggeration it was more like twenty-five I turned around so I was walking backwards. "One girl can never have too many Vans." I said Camille shook her head and walked into the store I was still walking backwards and I was in front of the Vans store when I hit someone and dropped my bags. "Ouch! Sorry." I said as I picked up my bags with the help of the person I ran in to. "No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said as he gave me my bags. "thanks." I said as got used to holding them again. "No problem." He replied. I looked up at his face. "Wait your Kendall from Big Time Rush." I said with a smile. "Yeah how did you know?" Kendall asked. "Me and my three best friends love you guys. We're going to the concert tomorrow. " I explained. "Sweet I guess I'll see you there." He said and opened the door to the store and let me go in. I was in the check out and Kendall is standing behind me and says. "Are you stalking me now?" I looked at him than back to my two new pairs of shoes. "ah last time I checked I was here first which would make you the stalker, which is weird if you think about it cause usually it's the fan stalking the superstar but it looks like the superstar is stalking the fan. No pun intended." I said.

Camille POV

Ok I lied I'm not getting that dress I want. I'm getting Jo's birthday gift her birthday is tomorrow and yes we got her the tickets and backstage passes (which she doesn't know about yet the backstage passes part) but we would have ended up going to the concert whether it's her birthday or not. So Stephanie, Muffy and I decided that we'd all get her an outfit together than something all on our own. For the outfit I was getting her, the black leather jacket that shes had her eye on for months. And for her other gift is the full box set of Gilmore Girls. Shes gonna flip! "Did you find everything ok?" asked the girl at counter. "Yeah thanks." I replied "$31.50" she said. I gave her my credit card she swiped it gave back to me and gave me the bag. "Have a good day." She said. "Thanks you to." I replied and walked out of the store.

Kendall POV

"ah last time I checked I was here first which would make you the stalker, which is weird if you think about it cause usually it's the fan stalking the superstar but it looks like the superstar is stalking the fan. No pun intended." The girls whose name I have yet to figure out said referring to our song superstar. I gave a little chuckle. Ok I admit it I followed her just a little after I found my shoes there was something about her and its not just that shes pretty. "$55.08." the lady who was checking us out said. The girl I was talking to gave the cashier her credit card and I glanced at the name. "Josephine." I said to myself quietly but she heard. "Its Jo. Cause I hate being called my real name." she explained. "Oh like hate being called Kenny." I said. "Exactly." She replied. "Jo. I'll remember that next time I see you." I said with a smile. "And how can you be so sure there will be a next time?" Jo asked me. "I have my ways." I replied with a smirk. "Here you go." Said the lady as she gave Jo the bag. Jo looked at me and rolled her eyes, I looked down at the ground. She said. "Thank you and have nice day." To the check out lady then looked at me. "Bye Kendall." "Bye Jo." I said she left I looked at the cashier. Then my buzzed I took it out of my pocket it was a text.

_DUDE! Where r u ? Rehearsal in 15! - James_

_I'll b there in 10- Kendall_

I sent a quick reply paid for my shoes and ran to rehearsal.

Camille POV Next day at Camille and Jo's apartment around five o'clock

There was a knock at the door I went to answer the door but before I did I called Jo. "Hey Birthday girl! Get your skinny ass out here!" I yelled and opened the door Stephanie and Muffy came in with their presents. Jo came out we gave them hugs and put Jo in the birthday crown and birthday pink bowa. Its birthday tradition with us to do it. When Jo saw the presents she said. "I thought we weren't doing presents this year? the concert is my gift." she asked and said confused. "You don't want them fine we'll take them back." Muffy joked. "No of course I want them!" Jo said we all laughed. "Besides its your twenty-first birthday how could we not get you stuff?" I asked. We all went and sat on the couch.

Jo POV

"Ok the first one is from all of us." Stephanie said. I opened it and looked at it in awe it was the perfect outfit. "We figured you could wear it tonight." Muffy said. "Oh I will be. Its perfect I love it, thank you." I smiled at them. "Ok mine know." Said Camille gave it to me. I opened it and laughed. I took them out of the box, so they could get a picture of me with the DVDs. "now we can do Gilmore nights." I said threw chuckles. "Just like we used to." Camille said. "K mine next." Muffy said and gave me it. I opened them "all the seasons of One Tree Hill and an 8 by 10 picture frame that has no picture in it." I said questioningly. "Its for a picture of us tonight." She explained. "Thank you. And now we're gonna have a double marathon." I said. "Ok my turn!" Steph said excitedly and gave me a very, very big rectangle I ripped the paper off and saw that it was huge picture frame with divided lines and all the pictures were of my birthdays since I turned five that's how long we've been inseparable since kindergarten the pictures are taken all the same way horizontal, us on stomach and ankles crossed same people (Camille and Muffy) on my sides with me in the middle the cake in front of me candles lit the birthday crown on my head and b the bowa spared across all of us the only thing that changed was how old we got. I looked at it and almost cried. "I love it its perfect there are seventeen years of birthdays wrapped up in one frame thank you." My voice cracked I looked at Steph with tears in my eyes she nodded her head with a smile. "Whoa no crying." Camille said. "And besides we still have one more gift." Muffy said. They all gave me a box; I opened it, and took what was in it out and stood up. "Are these I think they are?" I asked excitedly. Huge smiles crept on all their faces and they shook their heads yes. "We're going to meet Big Time Rush!" they yelled we all started jumping up and down screaming. "Come on lets get ready!" Steph said. We went to my room.

Muffy's POV

We were all done with hair and makeup my hair was like Stephanie's straitened except I had mine in a high ponytail. Camille and Jo's hair was curled. We were standing in front of the big mirror looking at ourselves. "Damn we look good." I said we all laughed "picture time!" Steph said, I got out Jo's digital camera that's what we take birthday pics on is her camera we got a pic of all of us, everybody's single, and everyone's one with the birthday girl. "Hey how'd you get the back stage passes?" Jo asked. "Uncle Matt." I said my uncle works at the arena that the shows at so he hooked us up with the best seats in the house and the back stage passes. "Come on you guys let's go! We don't wanna be late! And don't forget to bring a change of shoes because after the concert our feet will kill. Now let's go! " Jo said excitedly. We all left cause by we all grabbed our shoes the it was six and the show started at seven we all drove our own cars even though we'd end up at the same place. When we got there we got our tickets checked, got souvenirs, and went to our seats in the front row, we were so happy. That's when my Uncle Matt did a quick visit. "Hi girls." He we all acted him in a thanks hug. we got a picture of all of us with him then just one of him and Jo. Then we sat down and waited for the show to start.

Kendall POV

When we got on stage the crowd went wild. I went to the edge like I was supposed to and saw a very familiar face that I haven't been able to stop thinking about since the I first time I saw it and three other girls that I could tell my friends were checking out I winked at Jo her friends went crazy and I saw a bigger smile creep on her face. I had an idea that I had been thinking about since yesterday. Later on in the show Carlos said "who want to come up with us cause we need a little help with this next song." Everyone screamed but I already knew I was having come up with me we all walked off stage to find a girl.

Jo POV

When Carlos said. "Who want to come up with us cause we need a little help with this next song." Everyone went wild and Camille put the crown that said 'The Birthday Girl' on my head. "What are you doing?" I asked above the screams "it might help you." She said. "Fine I'll wear the crown but not the bowa." I said. "deal." She replied just then Kendall stood in front of me with his hand extended to me and the smirk that he wore on his face that had some kind of look to it that said it was just for me. I smiled at the ground as I took his hand and he led me up to the stage. We had all been taking pictures but know we had Muffy recording on her I phone, Camille had the camera, and Stephanie had her phone taking pics on it. There were only three words in my head. OH… MY…GOD!

Kendall POV

She smiled at the ground as she grabbed my hand; I couldn't help but notice how well it fit in mine. "I got Pat over here." James said. "I got the birthday girl Jo over here." I said "I got Sara." Logan said. "And I have Chloe." Carlos said. All the girls sat on the stools with us and we started playing _Worldwide_ about a minute later Jo takes off her crown and puts it in her lap I had James hold my mike I got up, stood behind Jo, took the crown from her hands, put it on her head, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. James gave me my mike back so I could finish the song; I sat back down and grabbed her hand.

Jo POV

After the song ended Kendall was still holding my hand he took me back to my seat and hugged me. "It was great seeing you again I'll see you after the show happy birthday." He whispered to me he pulled out of the hug, held my hand and looked at me , I smiled and nodded my head, he gave me a sad smile like was sad he had to leave, he let go of my hand started to walk backwards then turned around and ran back on stage.

James POV

We were all in our dressing room hanging out when there was a knock on the door. "yeah." I said the door opened "ah there are four girls with back stage passes is it ok if they come in now?" Matt asked. "Yeah send them in thanks Matt." Kendall answered. Kendall's _Worldwide_ girl Jo I think her name was walked in with her friends the seconded last girl was mine. "Thanks Uncle Matt." She said we all stood there looking at each other then Kendall spoke up. "Josephine." She looked at him "Kenny." The rest of us yelled. "You know each other!" simultaneously. "not really we met yesterday." Kendall said. "explain." The other black haired girl said. "Long story. Later." Jo said cause they were about to ask a whole bunch of questions. "Ohhhh so shes the girl that made you all clouded." Logan said to Kendall. "I was not clouded." Kendall defended himself. "Yes you were." Carlos and I said together. "Girls if you want this picture we got to do it now I have to get back to work." Matt said "how about one good and one silly." Carlos sugjested we all agreed. "Wait what are your names?" I asked. "Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and I'm Muffy." They introduced themselves. "Get set up. And I will take the pictures." Matt said. The girls came over Muffy was on the left end I was next to her. Then it went. Stephanie, Carlos, Jo, Kendall, Camille and Logan. We had our arms around each other. "Good one first." Matt said we all smiled nicely. "1...2...3...Great." we all rearranged ourselves in a fun pose I was holding Muffy on my hip, Steph was on Carlos's back; Kendall picked Jo up bridal style. "Camille do you trust me?" Logan asked. "Kinda why?" she asked back. "Because I'm about to do this!" he wrapped his arms around her stomach and flipped her and held her against his chest so she was upside down. "Logan! I'm gonna kill you." Camille yelled we all laughed. "Ok everybody smile." Matt instructed. We all smiled. "1…2…3. Perfect." He said. "Thanks Uncle Matt." Muffy said going to get the camera. "No problem I'm assuming I'll see you girls at the house on Sunday." He said. "Yep we wouldn't miss it for the world." Camille said all the girls agreed. Matt left. "Hey we were gonna go to Navy Pier to ride the Ferris wheel then find a pizza place if you guys wanna come that'd be cool." Carlos said. Kendall, Logan, and I shook our heads yes cause we all had a thing for these girls even though we just met them. "I haven't been there in forever. I'm in." Muffy said I wrapped my arm around her. "Sounds fun. I'm in two." Steph said. "We've been here for two years and haven't gone on the Ferris wheel. Count me in." Camille added we all looked at Jo she looked around at us Kendall had his arm around her she looked at him he looked down at her. "I do know the best pizza place in town." Jo said. We all cheered. We walked to the parking lot we started to walk to the buses the girls started walking to the cars. "Guys where are you going?" Jo asked us. "The cars are this way." Steph said pointing over her shoulder. There was a good ten feet between us. "Yeah but the buses are this way." Carlos said pointing over his shoulder. "Are you guys trying to draw attention to your selves?" Muffy asked amused we looked at each other and shrugged. We ran back to the girls. "Ok so J&M J&k C&L C&S." Stephine said. "yep." the girls agreed. Us the boys looked at each other then we all said "huh?" the girls sighed. "Who's driving with Who." Camille explained. All then girls said. "James and Muffy, Jo and Kendall, Camille and Logan, and, Carlos and Stephanie." The girls said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "ohhhh." The boys and me said simultaneously. "You all can follow Carlos and me." Steph said. We all went to the cars and drove to the pier.

Logan POV

We were in the car on our way to the pier talking jeez I feel like I already know Camille. Shes awesome, nice, funny, shes perfect. She might be a girl worth making a girlfriend and I could tell my friends we're thinking the same thing about the other girls. "So favorite color?" she asked. "Red and black."I said. "Purple." She told me. "I think that was the last question." I said. "Yeah normally it doesn't go that fast She said making a turn in the parking lot.

Stephanie POV

We got out of the Carlos gave me his arm. "Shall we?" he asked me with a dopy smile. I smiled at the ground linked my arm with his. "We shall." I replied. "Your smile is dopy." I told him. "Is that a good thing?" he asked with a chuckle. "Its debatable." I said. "Hey!" Camille waved her hand high as she and Logan walked over to us. Logan had his arm around her waist. they stood in front of us "hey Logan is my smile dopy?" Carlos asked "ahhh yes." He fake thought about it out loud then answered. We all laughed.

Muffy POV

We got out of the car and James leaned against the hood. "Thats crazy I can't believe that my half birthday is your birthday." He said. "And vice-versa." I told him. "You ready the guys are over there." He said pointing to the group of four. "Yeah lets go." I started to walk over but was stopped. "wait." James said, he stood up grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and asked. "You're really awesome you know that?" he whispered. Then he did the UN thinkable he kissed me at first I was shocked then I kissed back. When we were done he extended his hand and we walked over to the group. "Well that was fast." Camille said I blushed. "I saw my opportunity and I took it." James explained. We all smiled. "Where are Jo and Kendall?" Steph asked. "Probably making out." Carlos said we all chuckled. Although steph, Camille, and I knew that wasn't true.

Jo POV

I parked the car. "Latest relationship heartbreak?" he asked. "I don't have one never had a boyfriend." I said being completely honest as I took the key out of the ignition. "Oh come on someone as pretty as you has never had a boyfriend. Thats hard to believe." Kendall said. "Nope I don't trust them." I told him. "So you've never had a heartbreak?" he asked "I've had heartbreak, just not that kind." I explained. "What happened?" he asked with a look of wonder on his face. "Its along story that I'd rather not get in to it right now." I said as I looked at him in the passenger seat. "You ready?" he asked I was grateful he dropped the topic. "Lets go." I said with a smile we got out of the car Kendall put his arm around my shoulder I put mine around his waist and leaned in to his side and we walked to the group.

Carlos POV

Kendall and Jo started walking toured us I pointed to them. "Awwweee they look so cute." Camille said at the way they were walking the girls agreed Jo and Kendall stopped when they got to us "what we talking bout?" Kendall asked. "What the hell took you guys so long." I replied more as statement. "Or do we even want to know?" Stephanie added on. We all chuckled "relax we were just talking." Kendall said. "Now are we gonna ride this Ferris wheel or not?" Logan asked and there were the various yays, yeahs, lets do its, come ons, and Kendall said woo-hoo! Then we all yelled "woo-hoo!" together we all started to walk but then Muffy stopped us. "Wait!" she said "birthday girl bowa tiiiime!" she said happily. "Did she just say 'bowa time'?" James asked no one inpoticular. "I think she did." I answered him. "No no no! I'm not wearing the bowa!" Jo said. "Its tradition." Muffy said. "And we all ready broke it for the concert." Stephanie added. "Traditions are meant to be broken." Jo shot back. "Not ours." Camille said. "You said if I whore the crown I wouldn't have to wear the bowa." Jo said. "That was just for _Worldwide_." Camille said. "And even then you didn't wear it the whole time." Kendall added reminding them that we were still here. Jo looked at him. "Not helping Kendall." she said with a force that when she said it told him to shut up he put his hands up in surrender. "Just wear it." I said but it was fun watching them argue. "Fine I'll wear it till we its our turn to ride then I'm taking it off till the picture." Jo said. "deal." They all replied. they put the pink bowa and crown on Jo then put their arms around each other and started walking Kendall took out his phone turned it sideways so he could get all of them and took a pic of them walking. "Hey girls! Turn around." He yelled they looked over their shoulders and smiled Kendall took the picture. He most of saw the way we were looking at it cause he said. "I'll send them to you." We were looking at the picture. "Are we gonna have to ride by ourselves" Steph started. "cause you guys" Camille continued. "are to buzzy looking at our picture" Jo still said not finishing the sentence. "instead of hanging with us." Muffy said finealy finishing the sentence. New thing I learned they like to talk in the order their standing in. we look at the picture really quick Kendall put his in his back pocket and we ran to our girls. "That's what I thought." Jo said with a smile as we all put our arms around each other we all laughed and started to walk to the huge Ferris wheel that was lit up with bright gold.

Logan POV

We were all on the Ferris wheel "any bother or sisters?" I asked her. "Ah yeah I have three sisters who are sitting with your brothers right now." She said with a smile I chuckled they did act like sisters you can see they've been through a lot together and the boys and I are bothers. "Let me rephrase that any blood related siblings like a big older brother I should worry about?" I asked about faking nervousness she laughed. I smiled at it, shes got a cute laugh. "No I'm an only child." She said getting over her laughter. "Good so I could do this." I said as I leaned in and kissed her she kissed back man I really really really like her.

Muffy POV

James had his arm around me and I had a hand on his knee. I shifted so I could see him he looked at me and smiled I smiled. "James?" I said hesitant. "yeah?" He said "can I ask you something?" I asked kinda shy. "Anything ask away." He said. "Why did you choose then to…" I trailed of I'm usually not like this, he brings out my shy side I looked away from his eyes. His hand found my chin and forced me to look in his eyes. "To kiss you?" he finished with a smile. "yeah." I smiled. "cause it seemed to be the right moment and so I could do this." He said as he leaned in and closed his eyes I did the same thing and we kissed I'm mentally screaming damn hes a great kisser.

Stephanie POV

"Thank you." I told him. "For what?" he asked with that smile that makes me melt. "making this one of Jo's best birthdays shes been threw a lot crap and shit, her birthday hasn't always been the best and happiest day in the year and hanging with you guys today has been taking her mind off it so thank you." I told him with a smile. "What happened?" Carlos asked with a worried face and a lot of concern in his voice. "Just the past no matter how much we try to forget it or hide from the past its there. She'll tell you guys when shes ready its just a lot to take in at a time she probably doesn't want to scare you off." I told him. "K." He said obviously he was still worried. "Hey shes ok she safe and its not like she was in jail something happened to her." I told him. "Ok that makes me feel little better thanks." He said and grabbed my hand I smiled so did he. There was a few minutes silence. "I lied." I said Carlos looked at me and I continued. "Its not debatable your smile is dopy and it's a good thing." He chuckled and looked at me. "I'm glad." He smiled and kissed me and I kissed back.

Jo POV

We were stopped at the very top Kendall had his arm around me and I was tucked into his side. "I have a question." I said. "And what is the question?" he asked. "Why'd you pick me for your _Worldwide_ girl?" I asked and looked up at him he looked down at me then looked forward. "In all honesty I was gonna find you any way but I just wanted to see you again." he said. "Really?" I asked. "really." He conformed I smiled so did he. "You know the only thing that would make this better is if our friends weren't making out." I said. "I agree but its still pretty good right?" he asked in a cute voice. "right." I said in my cute voice. "Hey look it's a shooting star." He said pointing at it with the arm that isn't around me. "Make a wish." He continued. "What do I need to wish for?" I asked. "I have everything right here." I said looking at him he smiled at me and kissed me I kissed back. When air became a need Kendall rested his forehead against mine. "This so going on Facebook!" Carlos yelled I moved my head way from Kendall's. "News flash! You guys don't have Facebooks!" I yelled to them. "Yes we do!" the three I wasn't sitting with, yelled back to me. "You do?" Asked Kendall in a whisper he shook his head yes. "And its going on twitter to!" Logan yelled. "whatever." I said, I just went back to Kendall, I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. then we started going down.

Kendall POV

We got off the fierrs wheel and were about to leave when Steph remembered. "We need a pic in front of the wheel." Steph said we stopped. "But who can take it?" Jo asked. "I know give me the camera." I told Jo she gave it to me. "Guys come here." They followed me we went to a lady standing in line. "Excuse me um we were wondering if you could take a picture of us and our friends." I asked. "Sure tell me when you're ready." She said there was a girl about seven standing next to her. "Your Big Time Rush can I get a picture with you?" she asked. Me and the guys agreed I gave the camera to Jo to hold for a minute but then we had a hole line of fans and we couldn't say no to them then Jo started taking the pictures of us and the fans I gave her a sad smile and mouthed the word 'sorry' she shrugged her shoulders after a while we had to stop so we gave the camera to the mom of the last fan that we took a picture with. The guys and I got down on one knee and the girls sat on it and the mom took the picture it was approved. Then we did one of just the girls and one of just the guys and then couple ones which we didn't mind. First was James and Muffy, she had her hand on his hart and his hand was on her back. Then was a Logan and Camille they just wrapped one arm around each other and Camille put her other hand on her hip. Next Steph and Carlos, Carlos picked Stephanie up bridal style and Steph kissed Carlos's cheek. Then there was me and Jo we got two because they took one that wasn't the one we wanted. Jo had her arms around my neck and I had my hands resting on her back we were smiling and looking into each other's eyes. The one we knew we were taking was where our fingers were intertwined my arms hugged her stomach her back was against my chest and we leaned forward and smiled. After the pictures where done Jo called the pizza place and we went to the cars.

Stephanie POV

It was about ten when we walked through the door of Poppa's Pizza. "Hey Marco hi Trevor." Jo greeted they both gave Jo a hug Marco is the pizza chef and Trevor works the register. Trevor gave Jo a card in an envelope. "Trevor you didn't have to and what about-" Jo was cut off by Trevor. "Jo I can handle loosing twenty bucks for a friend's birthday." He told her. "Thank you." She said genuinely. "Where is she?" she asked he pointed to a little girl with long blonde hair in a black chair with her head on the table sleeping. "Shes been waiting for you all day." Trevor told her Jo walked over to the little girl and shook her arm the little girl stirred. "Janny." Jo whispered the little girl's head shot up, a smile came on her face. "Jo!" she said as she attacked Jo in a hug. Jo picked her up, held her on her hip and walked over to us. "Guys this is Janny. Shes your biggest fan thats five." Jo explained looking at her. "I'm four my birthdays tomorrow." She told Jo. "Oh I'm sorry shes your biggest fan that's four." Jo corrected herself for Janny. "here." Janny said and handed something to Jo. "To Jo love Janny." Jo read. "What is it?" I asked. "Its a popsicle frame with last years birthday picture." She told me then gave it to me to look at the picture looked simmiler to the way they were standing now jo was holding Janny and the were both smiling. "Thank you Janny I love it, and I have yours but you have to wait till tomorrow." She told Janny. "Picture time." Camille said as she put the bowa around both of them and the crown on Janny's head they both smiled. "1...2...3." Muff said. "Cute." She continued after the picture and looked at it. "She looks like you." James said. "she isn't yours is she?" Logan asked stuttering the both got a slap on the back of the head by Camille and Muffy Jo chuckled. "No shes Trevor's. I watch her some times." Jo said looking at back at Trevor. "Janny do want a picture with us?" Kendall asked she shook her head yes Jo tried to put her down but Janny wouldn't let her. "Do you want one of the guys to hold you?" Muffy asked, Janny shook her head yes "which one?" Carlos asked Janny pointed at Kendall, Kendall walked up to Jo and took Janny out of her arms and walked back to the boys and they all smiled. "1…2…3." Muff said. "Awww that's adorable." Jo said Jo took the crown and bowa and gave them to Camille to put in her bag. Jo took a picture with Marco and Trevor as the boys talked to Janny and took turns holding her they were so cute with her. Kendall gave Janny to me and went to talk to the boys for a minute. "Hey what time do we need to be here to set up?" Jo asked Trevor. "The party starts at twelve so like elevenish. "We'll be here." I said the other girls agreed.

Logan POV

"Trevor can we ask you something?" I asked he shook his head and walked to us. "Whats up?" he asked us. "We're gonna be in town for a couple of days and we wanted to come and sing to Janny tomorrow if its ok with you." Kendall explained We looked at the dark hair and brown eyed (so thats where Janny got her eyes) single father or I thought he was because he didn't have a ring on his finger. "That would be great the party starts at twelve and ends at three." He informed us. "Any theme?" James asked. "pink." We all chuckled. "We'll be here." Carlos said. "Wearing some kind of pink." Kendall added. "pizzas ready." Marco said Jo paid for it. "Hey Trevor can you get a picture of us and the guys outside?" Camille asked. "Yeah sure Janny I'll be right back." He told her. "Ok daddy." She replied. We all walked out of the building Jo put the pizza on a table that was in front of a big picture window that you could see inside the pizza parlor. "Girls jump on our backs." Kendall said James Carlos and I knew that he wanted a picture that we didn't have. "What?" The girls asked in confusion. "Jump on our backs." We all said they did we all grabbed their lags and they wrapped their arms loosely around our necks. "ohhh." They said when they realized said that we wanted something different for the picture. "smile." Trevor said we all did as we were told the flash went off we let the girls jump down off our backs and he gave the camera to Jo to approve. "Its perfect. Thanks." She said he shook his as he was about to open the door he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Wearing pink." Muffy added Trevor went inside; Jo picked up the pizza and looked at the box. "So where to next birthday girl?" I asked she looked up at the sky with a gleam in her eye. "I know a place thats open all night." She said. "Ok but I'm driving." Kendall said. "yeah." The boys and I said. "You guys don't we're going." Jo said. "Yes but you do so tell me where to turn. Hand over the keys." Kendall told Jo with his hand held out in front of her. "Hold this." She said as she gave the pizza to Camille to hold, she took her keys out of her pocket smirked at him and placed the keys in his hand, Kendall smiled Camille gave Jo the pizza again then she gave me the keys. "So the guys are all driving?" Steph asked. "Yeah apparently." James said. "Ok you guys follow us." Kendall said. We all agreed and went to the cars.

Kendall POV

We got in the car put our seatbelts on and I put the keys in the ignition. "Pull out then turn right." She told me I started to pull out of the parking space. "So how'd you meet Trevor?" I asked. "He was in me and Steph's trig class at De Paul and one day he couldn't find a babysitter and he had to bring Janny to class. He had a class he was going to miss so we offered to watch her, she liked all of us, and we bonded so anytime he needs help and we have time we help him out." She said. "What about her mom?" I asked. "She couldn't handle it and left after six months." She explained. "You two didn't date did you?" I asked nervously. "Why is someone jealous?" she teased, I stayed quite. "And for the recorded no we never did we're just friends. Promise." I smiled shes all mine well not technically but I'm going to make her mine I thought. "So you'll start your third year at De Paul?" I asked. "Yep turn left and go to the end of the street." I turned. "And you've known the girls for how long?" I questioned. "Since I was four we've been insuperable ever since. Whats with all the questions?" she asked. "Just wondering. Which way?" I asked as we approached the end of the street. "Pull in here." She said as she pointed to the left I pulled into a dark parking lot and parked. The other guys followed Jo got out of the car so did I she went to the fuse box. "Hold this for me please." I took the pizza, and put it on the picnic table that I could barely see it was so dark. Just then the lights went on to reveal a basketball court by a river with rusty chains as nets. The rest of the guys came and stood by me as the girls walked to the middle of the circle painted in white. "What is this place?" I asked. "Back home theres a place exactly like this we called it the river court." Jo said. "Its almost the exact same thing but no matter what happens here the one back home will always be the one we love more." Muffy explained. "Why?" James asked we were all wondering it; the girls looked at Jo then back at us. "The past." They said. "What is it with you girls and the past?" James asked. "what aren't you telling us?" Logan continued. "Its nothing that has to do with the present or future. And when its the right time I'll tell you guys. You don't need to worry really everything is fine." Jo reassured us. "Can we just forget it?" she asked nervously we the boys looked at each other then the girls. "Lets eat some pizza." I said the boys started to walk to the table with the girls but I waited for Jo she smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my waist I put my arm around a round her shoulder and pulled her into me. "Thanks for understanding." She said to me. "Everybody has their secrets." I told her. "Secrets? No just one." She told me. "k." I replied and we made it to the table. "Where'd we get the plates, napkins and forks?" Jo asked. "My car." Steph replied. We nodded our head. After a little while we were eating and laughing. "Your right this is the best deep dish pizza I have ever had." Carlos said with his mouth full of pizza. "Told you." Jo said with a smile I love that smile.

Carlos POV

Jo smiled at me we all laughed "Carlos slow down your going to give yourself a hart-a-tack." Steph told me with a chuckle, my face went from a happy dude eating to a lost puppy everybody broke out in to another fit of laughter. "I can't remember the last time I have felt this…" James stopped as if to find the right words Muffy who was tucked under his arm looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Normal. I mean the show, tours, interviews, photo shoots, recording sessions, sold out stadiums, and all screaming fans, they have become my normal and believe me I wouldn't change that for the world but sometimes I miss walking down the street not look for cameras that are going to jump out of the bushes." The boys and I agreed it was true you do start to miss your old life just a little. "I love everything about BTR except that and being away from the family." I said again the boys agreed by this time the pizza was gone there was a silence for a minute. "Who wants ice cream cake?" Camille asked jumping off the table. "Its back at the apartment." Jo said with confusion in her. "Who said?" Steph asked. "What'd you do?" Jo asked with a smile. "Oh you'll see." Muffy said as they walked backwards towered the cars. "Someone bring me my shoes!" Jo yelled with Kendall's arms over both her shoulders and her hands rubbing his arms. Camille and Muffy put on their converse Muffy went to Jo's car opened the door, leaned in, picked something up got out, shut the door, walked over to Jo gave her the shoes, and walked back to the other girls. "Ah there are the Vans." Kendall said as he let Jo out of his grip to let her put her switch her shoes. "Yep they were just in the car." then the girls started walking with a cooler Steph was holding a candle and a cutting knife. Muffy and camille set the cooler on the ground. Jo stood up from putting her shoes on and looked at them with a smile as they opened up the cooler. "Oh you didn't." she said. "Oh but we did." Steph said with a smile man that smiles too damn cute and when I look at I can't help but smile to.

Jo POV

I looked at Carlos and smirked he is so into her. "So how do we get our picture?" I asked as Muffy put a candle that was a twenty-one. "Oh that's easy." Camille said as she put the crown and bowa on me. "Go lay on the table one of the guys will take it." she said. "I will." Kendall said, Steph gave him the camera. I laid on my stomach on the table in front of the lighten cake and crossed my ankles the girls did the same in the order we've been doing since we were five I wrapped the bowa around all of us . Kendall stood in front with camera James was sanding slightly behind him. "K it's a great one." Kendal said after he looked at it we were about to move but were stopped. "One more." James said we smiled once more. "Whats your twitters?" he asked. "Hang on we gotta sing." Muffy said as we got off the table. "Ah no we don't." I said as I took the bowa and crown off again. Steph, Camille, and Muffy looked at each other than back at me. "Yes we do." They said. "fine." I said everyone sang Happy Birthday then I didn't blow out the candle they all looked at me. "Whats wrong?" Camille asked I just smiled. "Nothing I have nothing to wish for I have everything right here right now." I said every one smiled "just blow!" my best friends yelled, I did as I was told they all clapped and we cut the cake. After we all had a piece of cake we started talking again. "Twitter names." James stated rather than asked. " JPTaylor" I said. " MBMason" Muffy said. " CHSanders." Camille said putting a bite of cake in her mouth. " SRKing." Steph said. James looked at us. "Whats up with the letter letter than what I am assuming what is your last names?" he asked. "First initial first letter in our middle name than our last names." Camille explained. "That's how are facebooks are set up." Carlos said. "Why did you all do that?" Logan asked us. "well all our middle names ended up being main characters in one of our favorite shows so we just decided to." Steph explained. "So what are your full names?" Kendall asked all the boys took out their phones; we looked at each other and shrugged. "Josephine Peyton Taylor." I said. "Muffy Brooke Mason." said Muffy. "Camille Haley Sanders." Camille continued. "Stephanie Rachel King." Stephanie finished off for us. "Oh look I have a notification on twitter and four on Facebook." Muffy said sarcastically as she checked her phone we did the same me and the girls had the same. The twitter was a tweet from James an Instagramed version of our birthday picture with all of us tagged in the tweet and its description said '_Our Girls._' Muffy looked up at James. "Awwwe were your girls?" she asked James smiled and blushed slightly, I chuckled and checked Facebook. It turns out the notifications were actually four friend requests from the guys which were all excepted. I put my phone on the table and ate some cake. "Hey do we anything to drink?" Carlos asked. "Yeah in the cooler." Camille said with Logan's arm around her. "Coke." Carlos said to no one inpoticular. "Wait your twenty-one why aren't we partying like normal twenty-one year olds?" James asked I looked at the girls they had a slightly sad expression on their faces. "Were not all legal." I said it was true Stephs still twenty. "I'm turning twenty-one in three weeks and since we were all born within six months of each other we just decided to wait till mine." Steph explained I gave her a grateful smile she nodded slightly. "Makes sense." Kendall said. Then there was a quiet period and I was grateful that the boys dropped the topic. A buzzing broke the silence I looked at the table it was my mom calling I picked up my phone and got off the bench. "brb." I said and walked over by one of the hoops and answered my phone. When I got back I explained. "Sorry that was my mom wishing me a happy birthday." I said as I sat down put my feet in Kendall's lap cause he stole my seat and I leaned back on my hands. Kendall pushed my feet higher on his lap so they wouldn't fall off. "What about your dad." Carlos asked. I looked at Muffy who was sitting on top of the table looked down at me. "You don't have to." She said the other girls sat down to. "No I want to." I said I looked at Kendall who was looking at me with a slightly worried expression I tilted my head back. "I lied to you." I said then brought my head back to face them. "We're not at a club because Stephs not old enough. We aren't there because my dad was an alcoholic." I admitted then continued. "it was my birthday five years ago and it was like five, he had been drinking, I walked in to the kitchen where he was to talk to him about birthday stuff, I said something, he took it the wrong way and over reacted." I looked down at my wrist moved my bracelets so that they could see. "See this." I said showing them a huge red line on the underside of my wrist they all shook their heads. "Its from a piping hot frying pan it burned so bad my skin opened and bled. I ran out of the house. These guys were right outside and heard everything so when I ran out the front door they were right behind me." I said they all had horrified/ worried looks on their faces. "What happened?" James asked. "we ran to the river court Steph's mom and mine co own a café right across the street my mom saw us, ran over to us, I couldn't talk I was too busy crying so these guys told her what happened, and she divorced him that's all it took, she kicked him out I haven't seen him since. And its not like I don't drink cause i do I just don't want to do it today." I said there was a long silence they were all thinking about what I had just told them. "That was the heartache." Kendall said he put the pieces together. "yeah." I said. "I'm sorry I-" James started but I cut him off. "No its ok." I said he nodded. "it doesn't change anything does it?" I asked to Kendall.

Kendall POV

I can't believe she had to go threw I'm not going to let anything like that ever happen to her again. "It doesn't change anything does it?" she asked me I looked at her she looked scared as if I won't like her anymore after what she had told me. "No like you said the past is the past." I said she let out a sigh of relief sat up and I tucked her under my arm she snuggled into my side and rested her on my shoulder. "No more secrets?" I asked as I looked down at her she moved her head slightly so she could look at me. "No more secrets." She said back to me. "As cute as this moment is we need some music!" Camille said as her voice was gradually getting louder as she got to the end of the sentence Camille started walking toured the car. "Hell yes!" Muffy said she and Stephanie got up and walked over to the middle of the court Jo got up. "Hey where are you going?" I asked with a smile as I grabbed her hands. "You'll have to deal without me for a few. Birthday tradition." She said. "Aren't you the one who said traditions are meant to be broken?" I asked her play fully. "Yes but I actually like this one." She said. "Jo _Great Escape_ is next." Camille yelled from one of the cars you could hear a _Commercial_ending on a radio station. "Oh my God I haven't heard that song in forever crank it up! And get over here!" Jo said with a smile on, she let go of my hands and walked to the center Camille did as she told the music started to play. "_Paper bags and plastic hearts."_Jo sang damn she can sing the guys and I must have had the same Idea cause we were all standing in a roe video taping this on our phones our girls could really sing and dance, Steph and Muffy could do back flips they ended the routine with the girls arms around each other. "We still got it." Stephine said the girls smiled and hugged. "You were amazing." I said to Jo more than anyone else we all walked back to the table as a commercial started to play. "She should be shes music major." Camille said. "Camille!" Jo said. "With a miner in dance and photography." Muffy added. "Muffy!" Jo said the same way as she said Camille I wonder why she didn't want us to know this. "Not to mention the fact that she won the singing contest at our county fair every year from when she turned ten to when she was sixteen." Stephanie said. "Do you want me to kill all of you!?" Jo said slightly mad at her friends for telling all of this to us. "Three of those years you guys were on that stage with me, and we all major in music except Muffy who majors in Dance." She added defending herself. There were chuckles from all of us. "Come on tour with us." Logan said the girls eyes bulged out of their heads we smirked at them. "Yeah we can put you after Cody come open for us." Carlos added. "What are you guys crazy." Muffy said it more as a statement then a question. "You guys are amazing and it would be awesome to have you guys, you have something really special going on here…." James said but didn't finish.

James POV

"You guys are amazing and it would be awesome to have you guys, you have something really special going on here…."I said I walked over to Muffy put my arms around her waist and she put her hands over mine. "And it wouldn't hurt to see my girlfriend every day" I said Muffy looked at me with shock on her face. "I can call you that right?" I asked my mind racing I really really like her and I know we just met but there was just was something about these girls that made them worth holding on to and I can tell my friends had the same thing going through their heads about their girls. "Its perfect." Muffy replied and kissed my cheek I mentally screamed yes! I looked down at her we both smiled and looked back at our friends who were all smiling at us. "One down three to go." Carlos said referring to making these girls our girlfriends. "Oh is that supposed to be a hint?" Steph asked Carlos jokingly he looked at her. "Its debatable." He said. A chorus of ohs came out quietly. "Ok back to the whole tour thing." Camille said. "We don't have a name, experience or, anyway for people to know who we are." Jo said pacing and getting herself a little worked up Kendall got up stood in front of her grabbed her shoulders got her to stop and look into his eyes. "We can figure it out, you guys are great the fans are gonna love you, and don't be so sure." He said. "Now wanna tell us whats really going on in that pretty little head of yours? Because this isn't the quick witted girl I met yesterday." He asked and told her. "I… I…I'm scared." She admitted. "Everyone has stage fright." Carlos said. "No not that kind of scared, I haven't sang in front of a concert crowed since my dad left. And that dance that we just did was the first time in five years that I have sang like that." She admitted again Muffy left my grasp and took Jo out of Kendall's Muffy brought her into a hug Jo started shaking we could tell she was crying and that she hadn't talked about her dad this much in a long time. When Jo let go of Muffy she whipped her eyes cleaning up her make-up. "I'm sorry you guys." She told us. "Hey don't worry about it." Logan said. "What about Chicago Girls. For the name." Carlos suggested. "Not bad except it would be N.C. Girls considering we're from North Carolina." Steph said. "So does this mean you're coming with us?" I asked my girlfriend she and the girls looked at Jo who was being re-tucked under Kendall's arm I could tell he was worried about her but if anyone can make her forget even if its just for a little while Kendall can. "Give us till tomorrow." She said "ok." Logan said I shook my head yes to her "we can do that." Carlos said. "It'll be ok." Kendall whispered in Jo's ear as he rubbed her arm and kissed the side of her head. There was a silence. "Ok this not happening." Jo said. "What isn't?" Camille asked. "This we're not gonna stand here thinking about the past. Its my birthday and what I say goes and I say I love this song." She said as _"You Make Me Feel…"_ started playing on the radio. "So let's dance!" she said we all cheered. "Now that's the Jo I met yesterday." Kendall said. "Oh and by the way our next stop is North Carolina and we'll be there for three days." Carlos told the girls they all had huge smiles on their faces. "Speaking of next stop. When do you guys leave Chicago?" Camille asked us. "Monday." Logan told her. "So we have five days." Jo said. "Unless you come with us." Kendall told her. "Ok. Now lets dance." Jo said quickly changing the subject. We all danced smiling and laughing.

Camille POV

Logan was looking at me. "What?" I asked with a smile. "Its just we just met and I feel like I've known you for years." Logan told me with a smile I could feel my smile get bigger looked at the ground than back at him. "I know what you mean." I told him he put his hands on my waist I put my hands on his shoulders. "Good I was hoping I wasn't alone." He said. "Nope _you're not alone_." I said he chuckled I leaned my head back and chuckled the brought my head back to face Logan. "Did I really just use a song title?" I asked. "Please tell me I didn't." I said a little embarrassed. "No its ok I happen to like that song." He said jokingly. "well I would hope so cause you'd be pretty miserable singing that every night in front of a thousand screaming fans." I said playing along. He leaned in and so did I. we kissed man I really really really like him. When air became a need we leaned our foreheads against each other's our eyes still closed. "Be with me." He said my eyes shot open as did his. "As in together. Be together?" I asked he smiled that side smile that could make any girl melt. "yes." He said. "Yes. I'll be with you." I said with a smile he leaned in so did I we kissed again! When once again air was needed we rested our foreheads against each other's again. This time Logan moved first. "Two down two to go." Everyone cheered, I chuckled and hugged him he hugged back i smiled as the song ended and a new one played.

Steph POV

_Call Me Maybe_ started playing I laughed so did everyone else. It was about a minute in to the song. "I lied." He said. "About what?" I asked. "Its not debatable. It was a hint." He told me referring to our earlier conversation to whether or not his smile is dopy or not I laughed than realized what he was saying and stopped. "So what are you saying?" I asked looking at him. He took my hands. "I'm asking if you will be my girlfriend." He said than continued. "I know we're moving really fast but its just the is something about you girls-" I didn't let him finish. "yes." I said. "Yes?" he asked shocked. "Yes! I'll be your girlfriend." I said. With a smile he smiled to. He kissed me and picked me up swung me around. When he put me down he pulled me to his stomach giving me a backwards hug. "Three down one to go." he said as he intertwined our fingers we all smiled and _Call Me Maybe_ ended.

Jo POV

I must have looked clouded to Kendall cause he broke the silence of us dancing to _Two Is Better Than One_ with my arms around his neck and his hands in my hips. "What are you thinking about?" he asked I looked at him. "How do you know me so well?" I asked as I looked in eyes. "Be here with me, Jo this night isn't gonna last forever." He told me looking at me. "I know your right I was just thinking that if we went on tour we'd need to do a summer session to graduate on time which wouldn't be bad and everything else its a lot to think about." I said. "Than come with us." He said. "What happens at the end of the tour when you go back to L.A. and I just come back here?" I asked him he let out a sigh. "we'll figure it out then." He told me with a face saying he didn't know but was worried about that day if it did happen. "So what does that make us?" I asked. "Boyfriend girlfriend." He said it more as a suggestion. "No, you're gonna meet thousand girls who are prettier than me, so many other things more than that, and I'm damaged." I said the ending shyly. "None of the those girls will ever compare to you, you're not damaged your strong, and you're my real cover girl." He moved his hands from my hips to my cheeks, he kissed me I kissed back hes amazing. When he pulled back I looked at him and smiled. "Why did you choose me?" I asked him look up at him. "Because your you." Was all he said then he kissed me again. My hands moved to his wrists my thumbs rubbing his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you trust me." He told me. I looked at him shyly "I do." I said to him. "So we're together?" he asked I shook my head yes and he kissed me one more time as the song ended. When we pulled out he leaned his forehead against mine. "Two is better than one" whispered to him he shook his head yes as he rubbed my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He moved and brought me in to his side and we wrapped our arms around each other. "Four out of four!" Kendall yelled we all cheered and I kissed his cheek. And we all walked to the middle and did a group hug.

Logan POV

After we were done hugging Stephanie looked at her phone. "Guys its ten-thirty we should get going soon the cops will start doing night checks in like twenty minutes." She told us. "Yeah ok lets get the pics." Jo said as she we went to get the camera "how many self shots do we want?" she asked clicking buttons "seven." Steph said. We all stood there was a space between kendall and James for Jo. She put the camera on the far enough that it could get our full bodies but close enough to get our faces she clicked the button that would set the timer than ran over to us. "Ok good one first." We all smiled when the flash went off we all posed for our funny one which just all our mouths hanging open and a few arms up in the air. As the light was blinking to give us time to change our pose all the guys kissed the girls cheeks the picture, following that was the same but the girls were kissing our cheeks. Then we pulled the girls to our chests and leaned forward giving them backwards hugs, the second last one we picked the girls up bridal style and smiled after the flash Carlos yelled. "Flip them!" so we got a picture of the way I held Camille earlier they all screamed. The flash went off we got the girls on their feet they all pushed us Jo who was checking the pictures held out an "awwwwwe these are adorable." We looked at her. "Jo smile." Kendall said when we all went the table to see the pictures she did as she was told and Kendall got her number than soon we all had each other's numbers we were all taking pictures on our phones and the camera was being pasted around we had at least one picture of every paring possible on the camera we got some ones of people doing flips. "we need a pic of just the birthday girl and the guys." Camille said Kendall who was holding Jo bridal style for picture they had just took. "Logan guys come here." kendall yelled the picture was all four of us holding Jo as shes lying horizontally. Then we got just the girls and the girls made us get one with the bowa around us.

Carlos POV

"To bad we don't have a basketball." I said. "Yeah I'm in the mood to play." Kendall said "who says we don't." Jo said by this time we had turned off the radio and Jo was going to her car. "Guys we only have five minutes." Stephanie said worried cause the cop cars start coming out to do night checks soon. "Come on Steph just a really quick game. Pleaseeee." I begged. "Fine just a quick game." She warned as she sat on top of the table with Camille and Muffy. "You got it." I pointed to her. "Hey Superstar." Jo called Kendall, he looked at her. "catch." She said then chest passed it to him than sat with the girls on the table. A couple minutes later the girls had been taking pictures of us playing. "K guys times up." Muffy said. "Five more minutes pleaseeee." James whined this time the girls glanced at each other. "I'll make you a deal if Kendall shoots and makes a basket than we'll pack the cars by ourselves and if I get it in than you guys stop playing and help us pack up the cars." Jo said standing on the bench and jumping down after she finished her sentence. "Is that a challenge?" Kendall asked. "What I thought you loved challenges." Jo said as she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes playfully Kendall looked at us than back to his girl stuck his hand out in a hand way. "deal." He said she shook his hand. "You have the ball you go first." She said Kendall jumped the ball was gonna go in but bounced off the rim and landed in front of Jo. She picked up the ball, She jumped the ball wet strait into the net. "Nothing. But. Net." Jo bragged to Kendall jokingly. We helped the girls pack up and before we got the cars we gave them the keys. "Are you guys coming to my apartment so I can get the pictures off your phones?" Jo asked. "Yeah we can do that." I said. "You guys can follow us." Camille said we all agreed and walked to the cars.

Kendall POV

We were on the road and I was thinking about everything that happened tonight I couldn't help but smile. Jo must have noticed because she broke me out of my thoughts. "Whats going on in that handsome head of yours?" she asked me I looked at her and smiled. "Just thinking." I said. "Yeah I can see that. What about?" she asked. "Nothing…everything." I said. "Thank you for tell us about your dad." I said. "It kept coming up and I didn't want to lie to you and neither did the girls. they cover for me sometimes." She explained she bit her lip trying not to cry I reached my arm around her and looked at the girl that I was gonna protect with everything I have. "hey." I said quietly she looked at me quickly tears threatening to spill than back at the road. "Its ok I'm not going anywhere I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You got that?" I said and asked she took a deep shaky breath. "Thanks Kendall." She said. "Anytime Babe." I replied this was my girl and she couldn't be any more perfect I looked from her back to the car in front of us.

Muffy POV

"Can I ask you something?" James asked. "yeah." I said. "You guys waited to see what Jo wants to do about the tour didn't you?" he asked. "Yes we did she is the reason we're here in the first place and leaving wouldn't be the same without her and quite honestly I can't imagine going without her. I'm sorry if that's not what you want here but its true." I told him. "That's what I wanted to here, from what it looks like she needs you and you not leaving for any guy. Shows just how amazing you are." He said. I smiled at him then looked back to the road. "So what happens if we need to stay?" I asked him. "Whether we like it or not I have to leave on Monday, and if Jo isn't ready to leave than we'll figure it out we'll make it work." James told me. "We will." I said with a smile.

Camille POV

We all got out of the cars and started walking to the building. "Ah guys we're missing people." I pointed out we turned back but staid where we were standing to see Kendall holding Jo in a hug that you could tell only he gave to her. "Think she broke down again?" Logan asked no one in particular as he put his arm around me and bringing me into his side I rested my head on his shoulder. "No I think she just couldn't take playing another birthday like nothing happened they were probably talking about it." I said to him he kissed the top of my head. They let go out of the hug Kendall took her hand and they made their way to us. "Hey you ok?" Logan asked sincerely. "Yeah I'm good." She said. "Come on lets go inside." I said. We walked to the apartment. "So you and Steph live in the one below this?" James asked clearing up confusion. "Yep." Muffy said as I unlocked the door. "You guys get can hang I'm just gonna grab my computer and the cords." Jo said as she and Kendall went to her room.

Jo POV

We got to door the of my room I let go of Kendall's hand. "stay." I said as walked in and turned on the light I heard a chuckle. "What don't trust yourself?" Kendall joked I picked up my computer and looked at him. "No my rooms messy from getting ready." I told him then went to get the camera cord and the cord for my I phone that uploads pictures. Kendall must have found my Nikon camera that was on my dresser the one I use for school cause I heard clicking I turned around he was taking pictures. "Put it down cause if you brake it your buying me a new one." I warned him he put it back. "K lets go." I said He looked at the wall and smirked at the poster of him then the one of all four of them. "You do know that you have to take those down know right?" he asked. "Are you kidding that's my favorite picture of you." I said. "You don't think its weird to have a poster of your boyfriend and than one him and your friends boyfriends?" he asked a put the emphasis on the word boyfriend the first time. "No cause then you'll be here even when your not." I said with a smile he smiled. "Fine can we replace it though? That's not my favorite picture." he asked and said. "No come on." I said turning off the light and pulling him out of my room.

Stephanie POV

They walked in the room Jo sat in the light green chair Kendall sat on the floor next to the chair she put the cords and her computer on the coffee table. "Who has the camera?" She asked I got up from my seat against the wall with carols and gave it to her. "thanks." She said as she opened her laptop jiggled the mouse pad and started hooking it up I sat back down against the wall with Carols. She checked Facebook and she started laughing. "What?" Camille asked from her spot on Logan's lap in the chair across the coffee table. "Sara tagged me in a picture of baby Pat with cake all over his face and the caption says he got in to his birthday cake early which was mine so I'm getting one that says 'happy first birthday Patrick'. She explained all the girls laughed then she got up, grabbed her guitar from behind the chair, and sat back down. "While the pictures are uploading to the computer any requests?" she asked all of us. "That aren't Big Time Rush cause couldn't do them justice." She added. "You can play our songs?" James asked she shook her head yes. "She learns cords when shes stressed, sad, or mad." Camille said. "Play _'Six Months'_." Muffy said from her seat on the couch with James. "_Six Months _I haven't played that in a while. Lets see if I remember that." She said than she started to play we were all quiet. When time came to sing she sang.

"_You're the direction I follow to get home When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees 'Cause you have that effect on me, you do"_

When the song was finished we were a silent is wasn't an awkward one it was a comfortable one. "Just like I remembered." Camille whispered with tears in her eyes Logan looked at her and instantly looked worried. "Hey whats wrong?" you could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm sorry." She said whipping her tears. "It was my mom's favorite song well when Jo played it anyway." She said. "Camille I'm sorry I forgot." Muffy said with a worried expression on her face. "No it was a good thing I forgot how much I loved the song." She said. "Ok is there anything we need to know about you guys?" Logan asked. "My mom died of cancer six years ago." Camille said. "My parents are divorced." I said. "My dad left my mom when she told him I was coming." Muffy said. "And you know my story." Jo added. "You guys say that stuff like its nothing." Kendall said as he noticed our bluntness. "Well its something we've gotten used to we are still sensitive about it but you have to move on any one want something to drink?" I said. "Water please." Jo said everybody agreed with her. "K guys I have an idea." Muffy said. "why don't we watch TV." She sugjested. "I'm good with that." James said muffy gave him a grateful smile. "Pysch is on now." I said we were all good with that I turned it on. "Everybody can have the phones." Jo said we gave our phones to Jo so she could do the pics.

Camille POV 10 minutes later

We all moved around well except for Logan and Carlos I sat next to Jo on the couch she had given us all our phones back and I was watching her tag every picture in the album 'My Big Time 21st Birthday' we were playing songs on YouTube. "Jo how long does it take to tag photos?" Logan asked her, as Kendall started playing something on her guitar from the light green chair she was sitting in just a few minutes ago she paused what was playing on YouTube then went back to tagging. "When you have four hundred photos some with eight people it takes a long time and I'm doing it the fast way." She said. "Oh the one where you pick a name and tag all the photos that person is in. that way?" Carlos asked Jo shook her head and continued tagging. "You guys do realize we never turned on the TV right?" Steph asked sitting back down with carlos. "Yeah but I like this better just hanging with our girls." James said Muffy and him were standing be hind the recliner that logan was in james had his fingers linked together at the middle of her somich and Muffy had her hands over his. Well we kinda like just hanging with you guys to." Muffy says playing of course. "Kinda?" James asked as he let go of her. "Yeah. Kinda." Muffy teased. "Oh your gonna pay." James said playing I'm gonna kill you voice muffy started running. "Oh you better run!" James yelled than ran after her we all chuckled. Jo put her hands up in the air without saying a thing Kendall smirked at his girl as he tapped his foot to the tune he was playing. "Done?" Steph asked.

Jo POV

"Done?" Steph asked me with an amused voice. "Yep I just have to change my profile and cover photo and then I'm done." I said as Mufffy and James fell on the couch with me and Camille. "Clever title." James said mockingly as looked at his phone. "Oh shut up James." I shot back. I made the picture of all the boys kissing girls the cheeks my cover photo then the picture of me and Kendall kissing at the River court (Camille took it) my profile picture. "Jo did you take the ones from the concert?" Logan asked by this time everybody was on their phones looking at the photos. "Some are from the phones and I just put them in order." I said. "Their awesome!" Carlos added putting the emphasis on the word awesome. "Thanks." I said as I had a whole bunch of notifications cause everyone was making the photos profile pics, cover photos and liking photos, but one nonfiction stood out it wasn't a like or a this person made their profile… this what it said.

_K.F. __Schmidt__ said hes in a 'relationship' with you 3 _

I glanced at Kendall he was smiling at me he had put the gutair down and was looking at the pics like everyone else. I felt a smile tug on my lips I accepted then clicked his name and saw his profile was me and him after he had put the birthday crown back on my head and he had his arms around me and was kissing cheek during _'Worldwide'_ he added a caption.

_My Worldwide girl from the show tonight but not just for the show._

There was a comment from Logan.

**L.P. Henderson **Cheesy much?

**Jo Taylor **Oh be quiet Logan.

**K.F. ****Schmidt**Iagreewith Jo!

We commented than Kendall had the picture of the girls kissing the boys cheeks as his cover photo then I just looked at everyone's pictures that they chose.

Carlos picked a picture of him and Steph both smiling looking at the camera with his arms around her waist. The cover photo was the one he yelled, "_Flip them!_" for so all the girls were upside down.

Stephanie's profile was the picture from Navy Pier Carlos holding her bridal style and Steph kissing his cheek. Then her cover was the group shot at Navy Pier.

Logan's profile picture was one of him and Camille laughing at the river court. Then his cover photo was the one where the boys are all holding us bridal style at the river court.

Camille's was Profile pic was Logan and her at navy pier and her cover photo was the one at the river court with our mouths' hanging open and some of our arms up in the air.

James had his picture be of him and Muffy doing a flip in the air next to each other and his cover photo the good one from back stage.

Muffy made her profile pic the one of her and James at Navy Pier and her cover photo was the funny one that her Uncle Matt took back stage.

After I saw everyone's new pics I went to my news feed and saw everybody had changed their relationship status to I couldn't help but smile. " This has to be in the top five best birthdays ever." I said breaking the happy silence. " What beat us?" Logan asked. " The time we went to Florida for Stephanie's birthday." I said. "This beats that." Stephanie reassured all our boyfriends. I set my laptop on the coffee table, went to the kitchen got, Sour Patch Kids out of our candy drawer, and went back to the living room where everyone was I sat on the arm rest of the chair that Kendall was sitting in he pulled me onto his lap and started tickling me I laughed. "Admit it this the best birthday." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Kendall stop!" I yelled laughing everyone else was to. "Admit it!" he said as he kept tickling me. "Fine!" "Its the number one birthday." I said.  
"That's my girl." He said and kissed my cheek he let me sit up and I gave him a few of my Sour Patch there was a few minutes of silence. "You know this is really the best birthday ever." I said. "Yeah cause all the best birthdays have pretty girls crying." Kendall said sarcastically. "No I'm serious. I have thee best friends in the world and I got to meet you guys who I guess are now part of thee best friends." I said the boys all smiled.

Logan POV

"Hey guys Rachel saw our facebook's and texted me."

_YOU GUYS GOT GIRLFRIENDS?! Me and Cody want to meet them! -Rachel _

"So I texted back."

_Yeah we did they MIGHT come on tour with us and open for us (going on after Cody).-Logan_

"She said"

_YES! FINALY__**!**__ I'll have girls to hang with! Don't get me wrong I LOV hanging with u but….nvm. Can they hangout 2morrow?-Rachel_

"You guys wanna do dinner at like five tomorrow?" I asked the girls they agreed Rachel and Cody agreed two. "Hey Jo." Kendall said. "Yeah?" she asked. "You didn't meet me today you already knew me." It took her a minute to get what he was talking about. "Yeah are you ever gonna tell us how you knew each other?" Camille asked as got up and sat back down on my lap by now all the girls are sitting in our laps not that we minded. "We met in front of the vans store yesterday." Jo told us. "That makes since cause Kendall went out to get shoes so like always he went for the vans." Carlos said. "Yeah Jo bumped in to me literally. But I'm glad she did." Kendall said and smiled at her she smiled back after they finished telling the story we all started telling old childhood stories we were all smiling and laughing it was like the ending of a TV episode when they slowly zoom out of the happy smiling laughing faces and shows them in the big picture window from the street than the screen slowly goes black. It was like that until Carlos's phone started ringing. "I forgot there was a world outside the apartment." He admitted based on all our looks we all thought the something Steph got off his lap and helped him up so he could answer it. "hey." He said. "Oh just hanging with some friends." He replied. "Yes the girls in all our pictures and statuses." He answered with a chuckle and smile. Man I hate listening to one sided conversations. "Guys its Dustin hes out and if we want a ride back to the hotel than we have to get ready to go." Carlos said. "Yeah we should probably do that." James said. "What time is it?" he added. "Almost twenty to twelve." Jo said looking at her phone. "Tell him to pick us up." I told Carlos dully. "Yeah pick us up." He said then gave Dustin all the information he needed to get to the apartment building. After that we all split up threw out the apartment.

Stephanie POV

Carlos and I we're in the kitchen kissing I pulled away with a smile Carlos looked at me. "Thank you." I said. "Anytime." He said with a chuckle. "I'm being serious." I said with a whine that had little bit of a laugh in it. "Ok what are you thanking me for this time?" he asked as he put his hands on my waist as mine made the way to the back of his neck. "For everything for understanding about the past, for making Jo this happy on today of all days cause I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, and for choosing me to be your girl." I said with a blush and turned my head away from his. "Hey." He said when I didn't look at him he brought his finger to my chin and made me look at him. " The past doesn't matter to me as long as you are ok then everything is fine, I think its Kendall that is making Jo that happy you guys got her the tickets to the show tonight, and as far as choosing you to be my girlfriend I saw you and I almost forgot the words to the song." He told me "really?" I asked with a smile. "Really." He confrumed with a smile he leaned in so did I we kissed we both smiled into it. Its amazing how in just a few hours your life can change and for the better. Damn hes a good kisser. Yep this defiantly for the better.

Muffy POV

James and I were in the living room on the couch. "So he just left?" James asked me. "Yeah I mean my mom always told me he was never the stick around kinda guy and that we are better off with out him I believe her because my mom has never not been there for me. He did come back once though." I explained. "Oh yeah? What happened?" James asked again. " I was eleven. My mom and had been fine on our own he just showed up saying he regretted not being there and that he wanted to be a part of my life and my moms they had only been dating a few months when she found out that she was pregnant and even then they weren't exclusive. The girls and I got to know him he had been in town a month and I had this big gymnastics tournament I was so excited he was gonna be there he had said 'he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world'. the girls their moms and dads my whole family everyone I loved was gonna be there to cheer me on only at the end of the tournament when I went to see all the people that I loved he wasn't there he left without a goodbye I was devastated but threw all that everyone who was there that day never left my side. He tried to call the house but I never talked to him." I explained with a tear sliding down my cheek James caught it. "I sorry that is horrible. Whoever would leave you like that is blind because he didn't know how good he had it." He told me I kissed him. "Thank you." I said when we pulled apart. "It's the truth babe." He said and kissed me again I can't believe this real but if it's a dream I hope I never wake up.

Camille POV

Logan and I went to my room. "What?" I asked Logan, we were sitting on my bed and he was smiling at me weird. "Nothing." He said looking at the floor. "Logan." I said knowing something was up he looked back at me "nothing I just cant believe that your all mine." He said with a smile and kissed me I kissed back. "Your so cheesy." I said when we bulled back. "Yes but its only when I'm around you." He said. "I find that hard to believe." I replied. He leaned back on my bed I went with him. "Theres something different about you guys." He said. "You mean other than our oh so normal past." I mocked. "No I mean in general you guys make us drop our graded that's not normal and yet it feels like its completely normal." He said looking at me. "Is that a good thing?" I asked a little amused. "It is a good thing." He said and kissed me when air came needed we rested our foreheads against each other's. "We're gonna have to do something about those posters." He said I chuckled "Ok." I said with a smile than kissed him again.

Kendall POV

Jo was leaning against the doorframe I had my hand above her head on the doorframe. "You'll be ok?" I asked her I was worried she had cried and almost broke down I needed to make sure she was ok. "I'll be fine I'm a big girl." She reassured me. "You my be a big girl but your also my girl." I said. "I like that." She told me. "So do I so you being my girl means i'm gonna worry about you sometimes and this is one of those times especially with everything that's happened to night." I explained. "So if you like somethings off…" she didn't let me finish. "I will text you." She finished for me. "Thank you." I said with a slight smile. "Now there's only two minutes till its not my birthday." She said with a side smile and gleaming eyes. "And what do you want the last thing you remember you did on your birthday to be?" I asked as I took a step toured her. "I have a few ideas." She said with that side smile I took another step toured her. "I would love to here some of those ideas." I said. "Just shut up and kiss me." She said. "Gladly." I said I took my final step and crashed my lips to hers. We both smiled in to it.

Jo POV

I feel like I'm on cloud nine I have everything I could have ever wanted. The boys came out of the apartment and pulled Kendall away from me. "Dude Dustins here we gotta go!" Logan said as he dragged Kendall down the hallway. I had a huge smile on my face. I went into the apartment went to my computer and jiggled the mouse pad and started to log on to Facebook. As I was logging on Stephanie and Muffy left. When Facebook was loaded I quickly updated my status then went to bed.

**Jo Taylor **_12:01am_

_BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!_

* * *

**R&R I promise all chapters won't be this long. Until next time.**

**Xoxox,**

** Grayhap**


End file.
